community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Winger
Jeff Tobias Winger is a lawyer from Denver Colorado who is currently attending Greendale Community College to earn a legitimate degree in order to practice law. He is portrayed by Joel McHale. 'Career' After his law firm discovered the Jeff's Bachelor's degree was from Colombia (the country and not the university) Jeff was disbarred until he acquired a real Bachelor's degree from America. Before his academic records were called into question, Jeff was a very successful defense attorney specializing in DUI/DWAI/DUID cases, traffic offenses, and juvenile crimes working out of Denver Colorado for over six years. Jeff has a 95% acquittal rate for clients facing charges, and he also claims to be the city's most successful attorney by having a 100% acquittal rate for appeals. However, Jeff "acquired a Bachelor's degree" from the country of Colombia, which was not valid in the United States. The Colorado Bar association discovered his deception and made him get a legitimate degree. 'At Greendale' Jeff enrolled at Greendale Community College because he thought it would be the easiest and most convenient place for him to get his degree. An old client, Ian Duncan, works as a professor at Greendale and Jeff believed Ian owed him a favor and asked Ian to give him all the answers to all of the exams. Ian refused, so Jeff is currently attending classes and study sessions with his classmates so he will pass his courses. 'In the study group' Jeff started the study group because he needed a reason to make Britta hang out with him because he wanted to hit on her. He claimed to be Board Certified, and when Abed found out about the group he invited other classmates including Pierce, Troy, Shirley, and Annie. The group was formed to study Spanish, but Jeff did not know any Spanish. Britta exposed him as a fraud, then Jeff admitted it, thinking he had the answers for the all the rest of the year's classes. So he left, then realizing all the answer sheets were blank. He was then joined by Pierce, then the rest of the study group outside, and they asked him to re-join the group. The group tended to look to Jeff as the leader of the group and have continued to do so, though they tended to rely on him less as time went on. 'Class history' 'Relationships' Jeff is currently single but has pursued and had relationships in the past. Jeff originally pursued Britta even though she showed no interest in him. The two became friends as Jeff continued to make advances to her but with no success. Jeff then started a relationship with his statistics professor, Michelle Slater . The two dated until Michelle unexpectedly dumped him. Jeff had multiple flings with other girls, including Amber, Pierce's step-daughter, until Modern Warfare when he and Britta had sex in the study room. In the season 1 finale Jeff found himself in an emotional dilema when Michelle said she wanted him back and Britta publicly proclaimed her love for him. When trying to decide what to do, Jeff ended up kissing Annie, but stayed single throughout the summer. In the season 2 premiere, Jeff proclaimed his love for Britta to call her bluff, but later Britta admitted she never actually loved him. When word of he and Britta sleeping together, and he and Annie kissing, became known, the study group briefly disbanded until everyone forgave Jeff and Annie claimed that she now found him "gross". Jeff remained single but there have been hints at renewed interest between him and Annie, as well as the revelation that he and Britta maintained a sexual relationship throughout most of the second season. Trivia * Jeff is Agnostic * Four cheese is Jeff's favorite type of pizza. * Jeff hates the Barenaked Ladies * Jeff's student ID card says his last name is Crocker. * Jeff enjoys nipple play during sex Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students